Autumn's Snow
by CyberChick135
Summary: All her life, Miyuki had known she was different than the rest of the Akimichi Clan, but no one really seemed to care. Yet, she wanted to know who she really was and why she had the most unusual kekkei genkai. Miyuki became a Shinobi to figure out just that. But, the one thing that's holding her back from searching for her family has something to do with her brother's best friend.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Meet Miyuki**

* * *

><p>Hey guys, Cyber here, with a new fanfic^^ The idea came to me a few days ago, and I figured, what the hell. Hope ya enjoy, review please!<p>

* * *

><p>With their mission a success the Ino–Shika–Chō trio were making their way back to the Inn to stay for the night. The Land of Water was far different than their home, the Land of Fire, but, they adapted as any good Shinobi would. All three men had been friends their whole lives, and at this point, they were taking the next step, becoming fathers.<p>

"It's been about seven months, and I'm still getting used to it." said Chōza. "Chōji's already a handful."

Inoichi and Shikaku, his teammates, started chuckling.

"Yeah, it's big adjustment, raising kids." Shikaku agreed, thinking about three-month old son back home.

Inoichi just sighed. "I don't even want to imagine what my Ino is gonna be like when she's older." he said, thinking about his daughter. "It's gonna be hard."

His two teammates laughed at his expense.

* * *

><p>The next morning, the trio headed out, the mission report completed. As they neared the port to take the next ship out, something caught Chōza's ears.<p>

"You guys hear that?" he asked, stopping.

"What is it Chōza?" asked Shikaku.

Chōza turned his head to a small, run-down cottage just off the path. A sound similar to crying was coming from it. "It sounds like a baby's cry." Chōza informed, walking towards the sound.

Just by the cottage porch, was a wicker basket. Inside was a baby girl, just barely two months, wrapped in a white blanket. She was moving her little arms and crying.

"It looks like someone just left her here." Inoichi noted.

"Who would abandon a baby in a place like this?" Shikaku questioned. "It's not right."

Chōza picked up the crying baby and soothed her. "She's so little." he said, holding the infant. "We can't just leave her here." he added, turning to his teammates. "Who knows when someone else will come by here. She could die by then."

"So, what? You wanna bring her with us?" Inoichi asked.

"Why not?" Chōza rebuked, looking down at the baby he held. "She can't survive on her own. And it wouldn't be right to leave her here."

Shikaku and Inoichi exchanged glances with each other, then looked at their teammate.

"Fine, but I've got my hands full with Ino back home." Inoichi said.

"And I don't know how Yoshi would react if I came home with another baby." Shikaku added.

"Then it's settled, she's coming home with me." Chōza concluded, smiling. He readjusted his bag so he could cradle the baby safely, and that's when he noticed a name sown into the side of the blanket. "Miyuki." he said.

"What?" asked Shikaku.

"Her name's Miyuki." Chōza answered, pointing to the name sown in blue thread. "Miyuki Akimichi."

The baby girl giggled and had an ear-to-ear grin.

* * *

><p>Three days later, the trio were in the Land of Fire and reported to the Third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi. He praised them for their success and expressed joy that Chōza saved the orphaned infant.<p>

"I trust you will raise her well, Chōza." Hiruzen said, smiling.

"I sure will." Chōza replied. "Thank you, Lord Third."

Hiruzen chuckled. "You three are dismissed." he ordered. "Go home to your wives and children."

The trio bowed respectfully and exited the office, walking home.

* * *

><p>Chōza stood outside his home. "Welcome home, Miyuki." he said, smiling down at his new daughter. He opened the door, "Keiko sweetie, I'm home." he called, shutting the door behind him.<p>

He made his way to the living room and saw his wife watching their son in his playpen, rolling a ball around.

"Hello darling, glad you made it back safely." Keiko greeted, smiling. "Kirigakure is a dangerous place."

Chōza laughed. "It was nothing, the mission was a piece of cake." he rebuked. "But, I did bring something home."

Keiko stood up and that's when she noticed the baby girl in her husband's arms. "Chōza, who is this?" she questioned, taking the infant.

"Her name is Miyuki." he answered. "And from now on, she's our daughter." Chōza picked up Chōji from his playpen and held him. "That makes you a big brother Chōji." he added.

Keiko smiled at the infant girl she held. "Miyuki, how precious." she sighed. "But, why dear?"

"She was abandoned in a cottage near the port, and I couldn't leave her there." Chōza informed. "So I made the decision to bring her home, basically saving her life."

"Darling, you have such a big heart." Keiko said, smiling. "I love you so much."

"I love you too dear." Chōza replied, kissing his wife.

"Welcome to the family, Miyuki." Keiko whispered, kissing the sleeping girl's head.


	2. Chapter 2

**12 years later**

* * *

><p>Twelve years have passed since Miyuki was adopted into the Akimichi clan, and she was now a happy pre-teen. She got along great with her older brother, Chōji, and the two were always together. Her closest friends were Ino Yamanaka and Orchi Hagane, the latter of which was her best friend. When Miyuki entered the ninja academy, her grades were amongst the highest in the class. Overall, she was happy. But, she always knew, that she was different from the rest of her clan.<p>

* * *

><p>It was the day of the Graduation Exam, and Miyuki was more than ready. She tied her long, lavender hair into a ponytail with a soft green ribbon. Her outfit consisted of a sky blue top and skirt, white arm warmers with forest green trim, a soft green scarf, and dark grey shinobi boots. A pair of silver hoops decorated her earlobes. Miyuki smiled at her reflection and grabbed her schoolbag on the way out of her bedroom.<p>

"Good morning family!" she greeted as she walked into the dining area.

"Morning Miyuki dear." replied Chōza.

"Sleep alright honey?" asked Keiko, handing her daughter a breakfast plate.

"Sure did Mama." Miyuki replied, smiling and taking her place at the table, next to her older brother Chōji.

"You ready for that graduation test sissy?" Miyuki's younger sister, Kiku, asked.

Miyuki nodded and took a bite of her omelet. "I'm so ready." she giggled.

Chōji gulped. "That makes one of us." he said.

Miyuki sighed, "Bro, we so need to work on that confidence of yours." she noted, rubbing Chōji's shoulder. "You'll do just fine." she leaned over and laid her head on his shoulder, smiling.

"You two should get going, or you'll end up being late." Keiko said, motioning to the clock in the kitchen area.

"Good luck!" Kiku encouraged, hugging her older siblings.

Chōji and Miyuki said their goodbyes, grabbed their boxed bento lunches, and headed out of their home.

* * *

><p>On their way to the Academy, they met up with their friend, Shikamaru Nara. Miyuki smiled and threw herself at Shikamaru, jumping on his back and giggling.<p>

"Morning Shikamaru." she greeted, jumping off his back.

"Geeze Miyuki, you tryin to throw my back out or something?" Shikamaru asked, brushing off the surprise greeting.

Miyuki rolled her eyes and scoffed. "No." she defended, crossing her arms. "Ya know, you really need to smile more."

"She woke up in this mood." Chōji informed. "It's starting to freak me out a little."

Miyuki gasped. "What is wrong being in a good mood?" she questioned, looking between the two boys. "C'mon, after today, we'll be Genin. Shinobi in training." she wrapped her arms around Chōji and Shikamaru.

"We still need to pass the Graduation Exam first, Miyuki." Shikamaru reminded.

"Yeah, and we have no idea what the test is gonna be over." Chōji added.

"Am I the only one who has a shred of optimism?" Miyuki asked, looking between her brother and friend.

"Yes." both boys answered in unison.

Miyuki sighed. "C'mon ya two, we're gonna be late." she looped her arms through Chōji's and Shikamaru's and the three walked in-step to the Academy.

* * *

><p>The bell rang to start class, and everyone was present, except for one person.<p>

"For once, can't that idiot be on time?" Ino huffed, sitting at her desk.

"Totally." Orchi agreed.

"Doesn't he realize that when he's late, he punishes the whole class along with him?" Miyuki groaned.

"Probably not." Orchi sighed.

* * *

><p>Iruka Umino, the class instructor, came in with said late student, Naruto Uzumaki, in tow.<p>

"I'm at the end of my rope Naruto." Iruka scolded. "You failed the Graduation test two years in a row, and your messing up again."

Naruto turned his face away and huffed.

"Alright then, since you missed it Naruto, everyone has to review the Transformation Technique!" Iruka ordered.

The entire class groaned, but still made their way to the front of the room. Going from the front of the line to the back, each student performed the technique, transforming into Iruka. Sakura Haruno, one of the top females with pink hair, went first. After her was the top student, Sasuke Uchiha.

"This is a total waste of time Naruto." Shikamaru berated.

"We always have to pay the price whenever you screw up." Miyuki added, placing her hand on her hip.

"Like I give a shit." Naruto huffed, stepping forward.

Instead of doing the same technique as the previous student, Naruto performed a jutsu of his own invention, known as the 'Sexy Jutsu', which transformed him into a naked girl with blonde pigtails.

"Got ya!" Naruto laughed, breaking the jutsu.

"Cut the stupid tricks!" Iruka yelled. "This is your last warning!"

Naruto rolled his eyes and went to the back of the line. Everyone after him performed the transformation technique as required.

"Alright everyone, after lunch we'll proceed to the Graduation Exam." Iruka said, dismissing class for lunch.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe Naruto pulled such a stupid stunt." Orchi sighed, opening her lunch box.<p>

Miyuki took the lid off her bento and nodded. "I know, it's like he doesn't think about the consequences of his actions, and how it affects everyone else." she took a small bite of rice.

"Do you think he'll pass the exam this time?" Orchi asked.

Miyuki shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know." she answered. "I'd be shocked if he did."

Orchi chuckled lightly and took a sip from her thermos.

* * *

><p>The bell rang to dismiss lunch and the students returned to their seats.<p>

"We will now start the Final Exam." Iruka announced. "When your name is called, proceed to the testing room. The test will be on the Clone Technique."

One by one, each student was called to the testing room, and if they passed, they received a blue cloth with a metal plate sown into it. Engraved on the plate was the symbol of Konohagakure, the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

* * *

><p>At the end of the day, all the students passed, except for Naruto.<p>

"See Chōji, I told ya you could do it." Miyuki giggled, hugging her brother.

"Yeah, now we're both ninja." Chōji chuckled.

"Just like Papa." Miyuki compared. "Tomorrow we get out individual photos taken, then we get assigned to our squads!"

"Come on, let's blow this place." Shikamaru suggested. "This whole thing is starting to become a drag."

The three friends moved away from the crowd of students and made their way back to their respective homes.

* * *

><p>The next day, the newly graduated students lined up to get their individual ID photos taken. Going alphabetically, Chōji and Miyuki were among the first, knocking it out no problem.<p>

* * *

><p>Orientation day arrived, the day that the students who graduated would be assigned to their Three-Man squads. The classroom was filled with new Genin, all proudly wearing their Konohagakure headbands. Naruto sat at his desk, beaming giddily.<p>

"What are you doing here, Naruto?" Miyuki asked, walking past him.

"Yeah, this isn't for dropouts." Shikamaru added. "You can't be here unless you graduated."

"Well take a look see." Naruto replied, pointing to his headband. "Open your eyes, it's a regulation headband. So, it looks like we're gonna be training together from now on." he giggled.

Miyuki huffed. "Who you train with depends on which squad you're assigned to." she clarified, taking a seat in the row behind Naruto.

Shikamaru took the end seat next to Miyuki and laid his head on the desk. "This whole thing is such a pain."

"Dude, you complain about everything." Miyuki noted, nudging his arm. "Lighten up a little."

"Back off, Forehead." Ino snapped at Sakura. "I'm sitting next to Sasuke."

"No, I'm sitting next to him." came the voice of another girl.

Pretty soon, the majority of the girls were fighting over who would sit next to Sasuke.

All but three didn't participate.

Annoyed by the attention Sasuke was receiving, Naruto sat on the desk in front of him, glaring.

"Naruto! Stop glaring at Sasuke!" Sakura barked.

Naruto just narrowed his eyes and now both boys were glaring at each other. A student in the bottom row accidentally bumped Naruto's legs, causing him to fall forward. That resulted in both Naruto and Sasuke accidentally kiss, which disgusted both boys, and angered the mob of girls.

"This is so not gonna be pretty." Miyuki muttered, just as Naruto was attacked by the group of new Kunoichi.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, Iruka walked in, addressing the new Genin.<p>

"As of today, you are all ninjas." he started. "From here on out you will face many trials and hardships. You are all Genin, first level ninja, so your journey is only just beginning." Iruka cleared his throat. "All the new Genin will be grouped in a Three-Man squad, which will be led by a Jōnin, an elite ninja."

Ino chuckled, from the seat on the other side of Miyuki. "Well somebody's gotta be in Sasuke's group." she noted. "I wonder who?"

Sakura brushed her off. "I don't know." she replied. "We'll just have to see."

Miyuki sighed. "Don't the two of you have better things to think about than fighting over some guy?" she glanced over at Ino.

"Oh dear, sweet Miyuki, we need to have a little girl talk later." Ino chuckled.

Miyuki shook her head. "Ino, sometimes I'm scared to know what goes on in that brain of yours." she lightly smiled.

"We wanted each squad to have a balance of strengths, so that's how we grouped them." Iruka continued. "I will now announce the squads. Squad Seven; Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha. Squad Eight; Hinata Hyūga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame." Iruka flipped to the next page.

Sakura smiled at Ino victoriously.

"How'd you get to be in his group?" Ino growled, narrowing her eyes.

"Now for Squad Nine; Orchi Hagane, Miyuki Akimichi, and Ichiro Hagane."

Miyuki smiled and glanced at Orchi, who was seated in the middle area of the classroom, next to Kiba. Orchi looked back and smiled widely, happy at the team's selection.

"Well, at least I'm pared with someone I get along with." Miyuki giggled.

"It's so not fair!" Ino whined. "I wanted to be with Sasuke."

Shikamaru sighed. "I don't get it. What do you see in a guy like that?"

"You are so beyond clueless Shikamaru." Ino huffed. "Don't you get it?"

"Nope." he replied, looking over at the blonde. "Because I'm not a girl."

Ino sighed and looked down at her desk. "You are so full of yourself." she said. "Jealousy is a terrible thing. I'd hate to be on your squad."

Iruka cleared his throat. "Finally, Squad Ten; Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Chōji Akimichi."

Ino gasped.

"Didn't you just say something about hating to be on my squad?" Shikamaru chuckled.

Ino shot him a glare and gritted her teeth. Miyuki glanced between the two, an uncomfortable look on her face.

"Iruka-sensei, why do I have to be in a group with a slug like Sasuke?" Naruto complained.

"Sasuke had the best scores out of all the graduating students." Iruka answered. "Naruto, you had the worst scores. To create a balanced group, we put the best student with the worst student."

The entire class started laughing.

"After lunch, you'll meet your new Jōnin leaders." Iruka announced. "Until then, class dismissed."


	3. Chapter 3

**The New Squad Nine**

* * *

><p>A woman with tan skin, dark bluish-black hair, and deep brown eyes wearing a white above-knee length dress with a long dark-blue sleeve covering her right arm, and bandages around her hands, up to her elbows, and on her thighs.<p>

"Orchi Hagane, Miyuki Akimichi, and Ichiro Hagane." she called.

The three mentioned Genin stood up.

The Jōnin smiled, "Alright you three, follow me." she walked to the door and the Genin followed.

* * *

><p>The four met in the park not far from the Academy. Orchi and Miyuki sat in the two swings, while Ichiro sat at the bottom of the slide.<p>

"So, you're our Jōnin sensei?" Ichiro asked, his elbows on his knees.

The Jōnin Kunoichi smiled. "Yep, that's right." she confirmed. "Let's start off with introductions, I'll go first." she cleared her throat. "My name is Konoha Sarutobi. Some things I like are curling up with a good book after a mission." she pulled a cigarette from her ninja pouch and lit it, exhaling a puff of smoke. "I dislike those who disrespect authority figures. Some of my hobbies include reading, and kicking my brother's ass at Shogi." she chuckled, exhaling another puff of smoke. "And, my future dream, is to become an influential figure in the lives of my students." she smiled. "Okay, you're turn." she pointed to Ichiro.

"Well, I'm Ichiro Hagane." he started off. "I like sleeping, reading, and teasing my sister." he winked at Orchi and smiled. She glared in return. "I dislike people who make me or Orchi upset, and really hate it if someone keeps pushing us on purpose. My hobbies are reading, napping, and trying to find out who my father is." he looked down at his feet for a few seconds. "My dream for the future is to find my father and ask him why he left the village."

Konoha nodded her head. "Thank you Ichiro." she said. She looked at Miyuki next. "Hoe bout you go next."

Miyuki nodded. "My name's Miyuki Akimichi. But, point of clarification, I was adopted into the clan." she started. "I like playing games with my big brother Chōji and little sister Kiku, and helping my Mama with household chores. I dislike people who make fun of others based on appearances." she gripped the chains of the swing. "My hobbies include cooking with my Mama, hanging out with my brother and sister, and sleep overs with friends on the weekends. As for my future dream…" she swallowed the lump rising in her throat. "is to find my biological parents and ask them why they gave me up."

Konoha smiled, and put out her cigarette.

Orchi smiled. "Guess it's my turn. My name's Orchi Hagane." she introduced. "I like peace and quiet, snakes, nature and calming things, but I also don't mind getting into fights. I dislike idiots and people who harm animals for shits and giggles." she rolled her eyes. "My hobbies are training, spending time with friends and taking a nap in a tree somewhere. My dream for the future is to take over as head of my clan after my mother."

"Very nice." Konoha complimented. "You each have your own unique interests and dreams, which is great."

"So what now Konoha-sensei?" Orchi asked.

Konoha smiled. "That's it for today." she answered. "Tomorrow starts your training. We'll be starting nice and easy."

"What will we be doing?" Ichiro questioned.

"A simple exercise to test your abilities, to see if you're truly ready to become a Shinobi." Konoha replied, smiling.

"But sensei, we already went through all the training in the Academy, that's how we got here." Miyuki reminded.

"Yes that is true, but out of the twenty-seven graduates, only twelve will be allowed to become Genin." Konoha informed. "In truth, I decided whether you're all fit to become Genin. I decide whether you pass or fail." she turned to leave, but glanced back at her students. "Meet me at the training grounds near here at sunrise tomorrow." she ordered. "And, I wouldn't have a heavy breakfast." she added. "Otherwise, you might puke."

The three stared at her with wide eyes.

Konoha smiled. "I'll leave ya with that thought." she clasped her hands together and pointed both index fingers up. "Dismissed." then she disappeared in a puff of smoke.

* * *

><p>"Sunrise seems pretty early, don't ya think?" Ichiro asked as the three walked home.<p>

"Yeah, but a Shinobi's life is never easy." Miyuki reminded.

"Hey Miyuki, why don't sleep over with me and Ichiro tonight?" Orchi suggested. "That way we'll all be there at the same time, and maybe that'll impress Konoha-sensei."

"Sure, that sounds great." Miyuki agreed, smiling.

"I'll tell mom then." Ichiro said, stopping at his house.

"Thanks bro." Orchi giggled.

* * *

><p>"Mama, Papa, I'm home!" Miyuki called, stepping into her home with Orchi at her side.<p>

"There's my Kunoichi." Keiko greeted, hugging her daughter. "I bet you're starving, I was just about to start dinner."

Miyuki smiled. "Actually Mama, I'm staying at Orchi's tonight." she informed. "See, we have an early training mission with Konoha-sensei, so we-"

"Say no more, I understand completely." Keiko cut in.

Miyuki smiled and made her way to her bedroom.

"You're mom's always so nice." Orchi said, sitting on Miyuki's bed.

"Yeah, she's the best." Miyuki replied, folding up her pajamas and placing them in an ocean blue duffle bag. She placed a change of clothes, as well as a to-go bag with basic toiletries. Lastly, she placed her ninja gear and headband on top and zipped up the duffle.

"Alright, that's it." she said, slinging the strap over her shoulder.

"Great, let's go." Orchi voted, walking out with Miyuki behind her.

As the two girls reached the front door, Chōji and Shikamaru entered.

"Oh, hey sis." Chōji greeted.

"Hi, Chōji." Miyuki replied. "Bye." she slipped past him.

"Where ya goin?" Chōji asked.

"Oh, I'm staying at Orchi's tonight." Miyuki informed. "We have an early training session tomorrow."

"Heh, so do we." Shikamaru said. "We have to be at the training area at six in the morning."

"Cool, well best of luck to ya." Orchi wished as the two girls walked away.

* * *

><p>That night, Miyuki laid out her sleeping bag beside Orchi's bed and the two girls were excited for the next day. They knew deep down they would pass Konoha's test and become Genin.<p>

"We should probably get some sleep if we wanna pass tomorrow." Miyuki suggested.

Orchi giggled. "You're right." she agreed. "Night Miyuki."

"Night Orchi." Miyuki replied.

The two girls drifted off to sleep, smiles on their faces.

* * *

><p>Just as the sun rose, Konoha appeared before her three students.<p>

"Glad to see you all made it on time." she applauded. "You're off to a good start."

"So what's first Konoha-sensei?" Ichiro asked, dropping his backpack.

"First, you're gonna warm up." Konoha answered. "Then, when this clock strikes eight, that's when your test begins." she held up a small alarm clock, the time reading 6:05 am. "I'll explain the rules of the test at five till eight. Till then, do some deep breathing exercises to get your chakra flowing."

The three Genin nodded and sat on the ground, their legs crossed. They each closed their eyes and began to inhale and exhale in sync. Konoha smiled and placed the alarm clock on a nearby rock.

* * *

><p>At five till, Konoha cleared her throat and her Genin stood up and awaited the instructions for their test.<p>

"Now, the task for your test is quite simple." she explained, pulling something from her ninja pouch. "You just have to take these bells from me." she held up two, silver bells on gold string. "You can use any weapons, and any jutsu you may already know." she instructed. "Also, there's a time limit. You'll have until lunchtime to get the bells."

"That's it?" Miyuki questioned.

Konoha nodded. "That's it. That's all there is to it." she answered. "And, if you don't get a bell by lunchtime, then you'll go without lunch."

The three Genin exchanged glances with one another.

"When the clock rings, you can begin." Konoha instructed.

A minute later, the clock struck eight, signifying the start of the test. The three Genin diverged and hid at the forest's edge, keeping their sensei in their line of sight.

Konoha stood where she was and tied the bells to a sash she wore around her waist. _"Let's see if you three grasp the true meaning of this test." _she thought, glancing in the direction her Genin were hiding. _"I'm actually hoping you do."_

* * *

><p>"Okay, she is a Jōnin, after all. This is not going to be easy." Miyuki reminded.<p>

"We don't stand a chance if we go out there on our own." Orchi added, swallowing the lump in her throat.

"Remember what we learned in the Academy?" Ichiro questioned. "Iruka-sensei told us that one of the most important things for Genin to know is teamwork."

"Yeah, and didn't we do a weekend exercise on just that lesson?" Orchi asked.

Miyuki nodded. "Yeah." she answered. "In fact, the three of us were paired together for that exercise."

Orchi smiled. "I remember, and wasn't our leader for that mission one Konoha sensei's students?" she rubbed her chin.

Ichiro nodded. "Yeah, she was." he confirmed. "What was her name? she had long, white hair, wore purple…"

"Rose!" Miyuki cut in. "Her name was Rose."

Orchi nodded. "Yeah, and I remember her telling us about a test she went through after she became a Genin." she added. "Think this is what she was talking about?"

Ichiro and Miyuki nodded.

"If so, then if we hope to pass, we have to work together." Ichiro concluded.

The girls nodded. The three Genin stood up and glanced back at their sensei, who was standing in the same place, smoking a cigarette.

* * *

><p>Konoha glanced at the clock and noted that a half hour had passed since she began the test.<p>

"_For them to have spent half an hour in that brush, I hope they've come up with something good." _she thought, smiling to herself. She blew out a puff of smoke and glanced at the Hokage Monument.

Konoha looked back in the direction of her Genin. "Let's see what you three got." she called. "Remember, you have until noon to get a bell." she reminded.

* * *

><p>"Okay, so we all know the plan?" Ichiro asked, looking at his two Kunoichi teammates.<p>

Both girls nodded.

"I have your back bro." Orchi said, smiling.

Miyuki nodded in agreement. "You guys get her to the river, and I'll finish it." she smiled. "After all, she said to use any jutsu you may know."

"And one final thing." Ichiro said. He pulled out three wireless com devices and handed two to Orchi and Miyuki. "We can use these to keep up with the plan, to make sure it goes right."

"Awesome Ichiro." Miyuki complimented, taking the com device.

After hooking p the com devices and checking them, the three diverged to their respective posts.

* * *

><p>Konoha glanced at the clock as it struck nine. "Okay, time to begin." she muttered, flicking her cigarette butt into a nearby trash bin. "Let's see what you three came up with to pass this test."<p>

Ichiro appeared in front of her and grinned. "We're ready Konoha-sensei." he said, standing in a fighting position.

The Jōnin smiled. "Alright, let's see if you're truly ready to become Genin." she taunted.

Ichiro returned the smiled and lunged forward, whipping out a kunai knife.

"Shinobi Battle Techniques part 1: Taijutsu." Konoha said, taking the kunai from Ichiro.

The two began fighting in hand to hand combat, with Ichiro mainly dodging his sensei's attacks, leading her to where his two Kunoichi teammates were waiting.

* * *

><p>Deeper in the forest, Orchi was setting up weapons traps, that hopefully would throw Konoha off her game, that she would walk right into Miyuki's phase of the plan, something that would guarantee their passing this test, securing their future as Genin.<p>

Orchi sat on the tree branch and admired her kunai and shuriken barrage trap and smiled to herself.

"Traps set." she whispered into her com device.

"Roger that." Miyuki said from the other side. "Ichiro, how's everything on your end?"

Ichiro ducked a punch from Konoha and landed on the ground. "Good." he whispered. He jumped into the trees. "I'm heading your way sis. Listen for my signal."

"Got it big brother." Orchi replied from the com device.

Ichiro smiled and led Konoha into the forest.

* * *

><p>The clock rested on the rock in the open field, reading ten till ten. Three girls appeared behind the rock.<p>

"Think they can make it by the deadline?" asked the girl with long, blonde hair with ice pink highlights.

"From what I saw a few years ago, I believe they will." answered the girl with long, white hair tied in a ponytail.

"Yeah, they seemed to have grasped the meaning already, without realizing it." added the third girl, who had short, charcoal-black hair.

"It's a good sign that they had that natural feel for teamwork." the blonde Kunoichi said.

"They're smarter than that other group that Kakashi-sensei was assigned to." added the white haired Kunoichi.

The clock now read ten-twenty five am.

The black haired Kunoichi giggled. "Agreed. I think this team is gonna pass, for sure."

* * *

><p>Konoha stood in the middle of the river, panting. She had specks of dirt on her skin and dress. Her chest was heaving, giving away a state of exhaustion.<p>

"I'm impressed." she said, her breathing regulating. "Those weapons traps were a nice touch. Now, I'm ready to see what you're gonna throw at me next."

Miyuki chuckled and walked to the river's edge. "Well then Konoha-sensei, you'll get just that." she promised, clasping her hands together, with both her index and middle fingers sticking up, forming the 'Tiger' sign. "Just remember, you asked for it."

Miyuki closed her eyes as she stood just a few inches from the river's shore. Soon, a thick mist enveloped the area, cloaking everything in a white blanket.

"Very nice Miyuki." Konoha complimented, looking around her. "You had you teammates lure me to an area that plays to your strengths, and in turn, trapped me."

Orchi giggled from somewhere undetectable to Konoha's eyes. "You ain't seen nothin yet, Konoha-sensei." she said.

"Miyuki's got one more trick up her sleeve." Ichiro's voice added.

Miyuki smiled and reformed the 'Tiger' seal, followed by the 'Rat' seal, and her red-brown eyes started to glow, resembling two glowing orbs in the white canopy. "Demonic Illusion: Demon Mist Jutsu." she whispered.

An ominous wind blew past the four Shinobi, creating a dense feeling in the air. The area became darker and various creature's silhouettes started appearing behind the dense white blanket.

"Genjutsu, very nice." Konoha complimented. "But, I'm a Jōnin." she reminded, clasping her hands together, forming the 'Tiger' seal. "This beginner's Genjutsu doesn't affect me in the least." she closed her eyes and exhaled. "Release." she whispered.

* * *

><p>The mist and creature silhouettes vanished, but it was just a second too late. When Konoha opened her eyes, she saw the three Genin surrounding her, kunai inches from her neck.<p>

"Impressed Konoha-sensei?" Ichiro asked, holding his kunai at the back of the Jōnin's neck.

She smiled in return. "Actually yes I am." she answered.

"Get the bells Ichiro." Miyuki said.

Ichiro nodded. However, when he reached for them, Konoha disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"What the hell?" Orchi gasped, looking around.

The sound of clapping caused the three to spin on their heels towards the shore. Konoha stood before the three, smiling.

"That, my students was a Shadow Clone." Konoha informed. "I used it to gauge you three on your skills and evaluate back where we started. And my assessment…"

The three Genin stared at her, giving her their undivided attention.

Konoha smiled. "You pass." she announced. "You grasped what the true meaning of this exercise all on your own, which really surprised me."

"The true meaning?" Miyuki questioned.

Konoha chuckled. "See, there's only two bells here, yet three of you." she pointed out, holding the bells in front of her. "The whole goal of this test wasn't for you to actually obtain a bell, but how you would go about trying to obtain them."

"Which would be…" Orchi pressed on.

"The true goal was to test the main thing that all teams should have." came the voice of the blonde haired Kunoichi. She stood next to Konoha, clad in a purple kimono with black trim. Her crystal blue eyes shone.

The other two girls flipped over the three Genin and stood on the other side of Konoha. The white haired Kunoichi wore a light purple scarf, and a darker purple top and skirt. The black haired Kunoichi wore a brown jacket with green trip at the edge of the sleeves and bottom. All three girls wore the Konohagakure flak jackets and were smiling ear to ear.

"What was the true goal of this exercise?" Ichiro asked.

"Teamwork!" chimed the three Chūnin standing next to Konoha.

"Ichiro, Orchi, Miyuki, these are my former students." Konoha introduced. "Arée Namikaze," the blonde Kunoichi waved. "Rose Kranes," the white haired Kunoichi winked. "and Shirayuki Uchiha." the black haired Kunoichi smiled.

"Former students?" Miyuki repeated.

Konoha nodded. "Yes. They were promoted to Chūnin a while back, thus able to lead squads on their own." she wrapped her arms around the three girls. "They graduated from the Academy last year, and I put them through this very same test. And honestly, they grasped the meaning, really quick. Just like the three of you."

"Just working together as a team, that was the main purpose?" Ichiro questioned.

The four girls nodded.

"The three of you impressed me." Konoha repeated. She motioned to her three former students. "This was the old Squad Nine." she then smiled at the three Genin. "And we're the new Squad Nine."

The three Genin smiled and jumped up and down in excitement. The bell rang to signal lunchtime, and the deadline for the test.

"How about we all go out for lunch to celebrate?" Konoha suggested.

"Absolutely!" the three Genin exclaimed.

* * *

><p>The four of them embraced in a group hug and headed towards the village, smiling and laughing the entire way.<p>

"The new Squad Nine." Arée sighed.

"Those are three lucky Genin." Shirayuki noted.

"Yeah. They hit the jackpot with Konoha-sensei." Rose pointed out.

Arée and Shirayuki nodded in agreement.


	4. Chapter 4

**Café: **_**Glee**_

* * *

><p>Konoha and her three students stood in the upstairs room of the Academy, and smiled at the success of their mission. The wife of the Land of Fire's Feudal Lord was overflowed with joy as her cat, Tora, was returned to her.<p>

"Oh, thank you so much!" Madam Shijimi cried, hugging her cat. She paid the Hokage and walked out.

"Now I know why that cat ran." Ichiro muttered, flinching at the cat scratch on his lower cheek.

Miyuki and Orchi nodded in agreement.

"Now, Squad Nine, for you next mission, I've decided to give you this one." the Hokage said, handing Konoha a paper.

" 'Café: _Glee_, Grand Opening. Demonstration Staff Needed!." Konoha read, scanning the rest of the page. "Sounds great, Lord Hokage."

Hiruzen smiled. "When this request came across me, I thought it would be perfect for you, Konoha." he informed.

"It says here that he needs at least two squads to fill the wait staff." Konoha said.

"Yes, I gave the same mission to another squad an hour ago." Hiruzen replied. "You'll meet them at the restaurant later today." he added.

Konoha and her three Genin bowed respectfully and turned to leave, the Jōnin being the last one out.

"Konoha, wait a second." Hiruzen called, halting the Jōnin. He rose from his chair and approached her, placing his hand on her shoulder. "You understand why I think this mission suits you, don't you?"

Konoha smiled, moisture welling in her eyes. "Yes, I do." she answered. "So, I think I have an idea about who the other team is that we'll be working with." she smiled.

Hiruzen returned the smile and hugged her. "I'm proud of you, Konoha." he replied, meeting her eyes. "And I know your mother would be too."

Konoha nodded and wiped the moisture from her eyes. "Thank you, Father." she whispered.

* * *

><p>"I'll see you after my mission!" Miyuki called to her parents as she slipped her Shinobi boots back on. "Love you Mama. Love you Papa."<p>

The young Genin ran down the streets of her compound and met up with her two teammates.

"This mission's gonna be great!" Orchi giggled, slinging her arm around Miyuki's neck.

"Agreed." chuckled Miyuki.

"I wonder what other team's gonna be working with us?" Ichiro questioned.

"Yeah, I was wondering that too." Orchi agreed.

"We'll find out soon enough." Miyuki reminded, as they approached the village gate.

"You kids ready?" Konoha asked her students.

"Totally!" they replied, smiling.

"Then let's get going." Konoha voted, and the four exited the village.

* * *

><p>It took the team a few hours to reach the outpost town where their next job was to take place. The café was a large building, with a red neon sign that read 'Café: <em>Glee<em>'.

"Here we are." Konoha sighed, pushing the glass doors open.

The dining area was large with multiple tables and booths stationed everywhere. At the back of the room was a giant stage with a black piano off to the side.

"Welcome, you must be the other squad the Hokage sent." came the voice of a short, elderly man, wearing a chef's hat. "I'm Mr. Yaji, the owner and head chef here, and I welcome you to Café: _Glee_."

Konoha and her Genin bowed, "We're honored, Mr. Yaji." Konoha replied.

"Now, as you can tell by the name, part of working here is you have to perform at least once during your shifts." Yaji informed, motioning to the stage. "The Hokage already assured me you all can sing." he led the group backstage. "Now, all we need to do if arrange performance slots for you guys, for tomorrow's grand opening. Pick any songs you want. The other squad has already started."

When the group arrived backstage, they saw Squad Ten flipping through books of sheet music.

"Hello big brother." Konoha greeted, smiling.

"I figured you'd be the other squad, Konoha." Asuma chuckled, looking up at his younger sister.

Konoha chuckled. "Same here." she agreed.

"I'll leave the eight of you to your song decisions." Yaji said. "I have a few more things to attend to before tomorrow. Just have the set list ready before you leave."

"You got it Mr. Yaji." Asuma replied.

Squads Nine and Ten continued to flip through the music books, conversing amongst themselves about ideas for duet numbers, or solos, or group numbers.

* * *

><p>The next day was Café: <em>Glee<em>'s Grand Opening, and everyone inside was busy with some last minute details, cleaning off the tables, chairs, and booths. As waitresses, Ino, Miyuki, and Orchi wore red dresses with gold accents, white knee-length socks with black ankle boots, and their hair in high ponytails tied with red ribbons. Asuma, Ichiro, Shikamaru, and Chōji wore red shirts, black pants, and black shoes. Konoha wore a simple red dress and gold heels, as she was the acting hostess.

"Alright, let's do this." Yaji chuckled, unlocking the front doors, beginning the opening of Café: _Glee_.

* * *

><p>It was early afternoon as Team Seven and Tazuna walked the streets of the outpost town. Despite the fact that Tazuna had lied about the nature of the mission, Kakashi decided to move on with the mission.<p>

"Hey, do you guys here that?" Sakura asked, halting her walking.

The sound of upbeat music caught everyone else's attention, then the sounds of singing.

"_Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh  
>Can't complain about much these days<br>I believe we'll be okay  
>Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh"<em>

"It sounds like it's coming from that restaurant up ahead." Naruto said, pointing to the café not far from them, with his bandaged hand. "Why don't we stop and eat there Kakashi-sensei?"

"I don't see why not." Kakashi replied. "The Land of Waves is still a ways away, and we need to keep our strength up."

The team approached the café and were greeted by Konoha.

"Welcome to Café: _Glee_, how many?" she asked, not looking up.

"Five." Kakashi replied.

Konoha looked up and gasped. "Oh, I wasn't expecting you Kakashi." she said, smiling. she grabbed five menus from the pedestal shelf. "Follow me, I'll get you a table."

Miyuki and Orchi were dancing together on stage, holding cordless microphones in their hands.

"Can't complain about much these days  
>I believe we'll be okay<br>Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh.

We're screaming out. We're screaming out.

I believe we'll be okay  
>We'll be okay ."<p>

The customers applauded the two girls' performances. Orchi and Miyuki placed the microphones on the stands and bowed, before walking off and returning to work.

* * *

><p>Miyuki was the waitress for Tazuna and Squad Seven.<p>

"What was that performance all about, Miyuki?" Sakura asked.

"Oh, it's part of the job." Miyuki answered. "We have to perform at least once during our shifts. It's actually really fun." she chuckled. "Now, what can I get you guys to drink?"

She took the drink orders and smiled as she walked back to the kitchen, laying her order slip on the counter. A few minutes later she placed the five glasses on a tray and returned to the booth.

"Here ya go." she said, handing each person their drinks.

An upbeat tempo soon filled the café as Shikamaru and Chōji took the stage.

"Well that's a first." Naruto groaned, looking at the stage.

"They're actually really good." Miyuki rebuked.

"Huh-uh, aha, mhm  
>Anthony works in the grocery store<br>Savin' his pennies for someday  
>Mama Leone left a note on the door,<br>She said, "Sonny, move out to the country"."

As the two boys were singing, Miyuki took Tazuna's and Squad Seven's orders and submitted them to the kitchen staff. She smiled as she heard her brother and friend singing in the main area. She even tapped her foot to the beat.

"Good luck movin' up cause I'm movin' out  
>Ooh, I'm movin' out."<p>

Shikamaru and Chōji ended their song on a great note, and received a standing ovation for their performance.

"Told you." Miyuki giggled, setting the food on the table.

"So, are you gonna be singing again Miyuki?" Sakura asked, sipping her water.

She nodded. "Actually, Orchi, Ino and I are up next." she informed. "Hope you guys enjoy the food."

* * *

><p>Miyuki met with her two friends on the stage as preparations for their number were being done.<p>

As the music started, the girls started swaying back and forth to the beat. Miyuki turned her head over her shoulder and began singing, the spotlight shining on her.

"Head under water and they tell me,  
>To breathe easy for a while<br>Breathing gets harder even I know that."

Miyuki turned around completely, holding the mic to her mouth, still swaying to the beat.

"I made room for me, it's too soon to see,  
>If I'm happy in your hands<br>I'm unusually hard to hold on to  
>Blank stares at blank pages<br>No easy way to say this  
>You mean well but you make this hard on me."<p>

Orchi and Ino spun around and joined Miyuki as they sang the chorus.

"I'm not gonna write you a love song,  
>'Cause you asked for it cause you need one<br>You see, I'm not gonna write you a love song,  
>'Cause you tell me it's make or break in this<br>If you're on your way, I'm not gonna write you to stay  
>If all you have is leaving, I'm a need a better reason<br>To write you a love song today."

The girls placed the microphones on the stands, exchanging smiles with one another. Ino started the next verse.

"I learned the hard way,  
>That they all say,<br>Things you want to hear  
>My heavy heart,<br>Sinks deep down under you."

Orchi came in next.

"And your twisted words, your help just hurts  
>You are not what I thought you were<br>Hello to high and dry."

Miyuki followed after, with Orchi joining in on the next few lines. On the final line, all three girls belted the lyric.

"Convinced me to please you.

Made me think that I need this too  
>I'm trying to let you hear me,<p>

As I am!"

All three girls started dancing sync, while continuing to sing with enthusiasm. Asuma and Konoha smiled at their Kunoichi.

"I'm not gonna write you a love song  
>'Cause you asked for it, 'cause you need one<br>You see, I'm not gonna write you a love song  
>'Cause you tell me it's,<br>Make or break in this  
>If you're on your way,<br>I'm not gonna write you to stay  
>If all you have is leaving, I'm a need a better reason<br>To write you a love song today."

Ino held the mic stand with one hand as she sang.

"Promise me,  
>That you'll leave the light on,<br>To help me see,  
>The daylight, my guide, gone."<p>

Orchi held her mic stand with two hands and closed her eyes as her lines followed Ino's

"'Cause I believe there's a way,  
>You can love me because I say,"<p>

Miyuki came in next, smiling.

"I won't write you a love song,  
>'Cause you asked for it, 'cause you need one."<p>

Ino leaned into Miyuki as she sang her line.

"You see, I'm not gonna write you a love song,  
>'Cause you tell me it's make or break in this."<p>

All the girls chuckled lightly before giving all their energy into singing the rest of the song in unison.

"Is that why you wanted a love song?  
>'Cause you asked for it,<br>'Cause you need one  
>You see, I'm not gonna write you a love song<p>

Cause you tell me it's,  
>Make or break in this<br>If you're on your way,  
>I'm not gonna write you<br>To stay  
>If your heart is nowhere in it,<br>I don't want it for a minute, babe  
>I'll walk the seven seas,<br>When I believe that there's a reason to write you  
>A love song<br>Today  
>Today. Hey, today!<br>I won't write you a love song. Ee-yeah, hey!  
>Today<br>I won't write you a love song  
>Today."<p>

They bowed as the customers applauded. All three girls were smiling and walked off the stage together, laughing giddily.

* * *

><p>Miyuki returned to the booth where Squad Seven sat. "You guys enjoy the show?" she questioned, taking the finished plates.<p>

"That was incredible." Sakura complimented. "The three of you sounded great together."

"So who's performing next?" Kakashi asked.

"That would be me." Konoha answered, walking up to the table. "And, I want you to sing with me."

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura looked at Kakashi.

"Can you really sing, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked.

Konoha chuckled. "He wouldn't admit it, but yes, he can." she answered, nudging Kakashi's shoulder.

"C'mon Kakashi-sensei, sing with her." Sakura begged.

Kakashi sighed. "Alright." he got up from the booth and followed Konoha to the stage.

Miyuki chuckled. "I'll get you guys some refills before they start." she said. "Because this is something I wanna see myself."

She quickly refilled the drinks and set them on the table.

"This is gonna be good." Naruto giggled, staring at the stage.

* * *

><p>Two microphones on stands stood in the middle of the stage. Asuma sat at the piano and started to play the song introduction. Konoha grabbed her mic and started to sing.<p>

"Right from the start  
>You were a thief, you stole my heart<br>And I your willing victim  
>I let you see the parts of me<br>That weren't all that pretty  
>And with every touch you fixed them.<br>Now you've been talking in your sleep, oh, oh  
>Things you never say to me, oh, oh<br>Tell me that you've had enough  
>Of our love, our love.<br>Just give me a reason  
>Just a little bit's enough<br>Just a second we're not broken, just bent  
>And we can learn to love again<br>It's in the stars  
>It's been written in the scars on our hearts<br>We're not broken, just bent  
>And we can learn to love again."<p>

Kakashi joined in on the next verse, with Konoha smiling at him and replying to a couple lines.

"I'm sorry I don't understand  
>Where all of this is coming from<br>I thought that we were fine (Oh, we had everything)  
>Your head is running wild again<br>My dear we still have everythin'  
>And it's all in your mind (Yeah, but this is happenin').<p>

You've been havin' real bad dreams, oh, oh  
>You used to lie so close to me, oh, oh…"<p>

Every single customer in the café had their eyes glued to the stage. The two Jōnin took the mics from the stands and held them, singing to each other.

"There's nothing more than empty sheets  
>Between our love, our love<br>Oh. Our love, our love. Love.

Just give me a reason  
>Just a little bit's enough<br>Just a second we're not broken, just bent  
>And we can learn to love again<br>I never stopped  
>You're still written in the scars on my heart<br>You're not broken, just bent  
>And we can learn to love again."<p>

Konoha sang one line solo, then Kakashi sang the next one solo. They sang the next two lines together, before alternating once more, with Kakashi leading. They sang the next lines in unison, taking each other's hands while doing so,

"Oh, tear ducts and rust."

"I'll fix it for us."

"We're collecting dust  
>But our love's enough."<p>

"You're holding it in."

"You're pouring a drink."

"No nothing is as bad as it seems,  
>We'll come clean."<p>

Konoha started off the chorus, with Kakashi joining in. They more so sang the remaining lines to each other, and there wasn't a dry eye in the café. Both of their genin watched in awe, and the girls could not stop tearing up.

"Just give me a reason  
>Just a little bit's enough<br>Just a second,

We're not broken, just bent  
>And we can learn to love again.<br>It's in the stars  
>It's been written in the scars on our hearts<br>That, we're not broken, just bent  
>And we can learn to love again.<br>Give me a reason  
>Just a little bit's enough<br>Just a second we're not broken, just bent  
>And we can learn to love again<br>It's in the stars  
>It's still written in the scars on our hearts<br>That we're not broken, just bent  
>And we can learn to love again<br>Oh, We can learn to love again  
>We can learn to love again<br>Oh, oh. That we're not broken, just bent  
>And we can learn to love again<br>Mm, mm, mm, ahh."

The two Jōnin were staring into each other's eyes and weren't even aware of the applauding audience. The stage lights dimmed as they walked off, smiling.

* * *

><p>"That was really romantic." Sakura sighed, sneaking a glance at Sasuke.<p>

"They some kind of couple?" Tazuna asked.

"I'm not really sure." Miyuki answered.

"Take it from me, there's defiantly something between them." Tazuna took a swig of his drink.

* * *

><p>Kakashi re-joined the group and paid the lunch bill, and even tipped Miyuki.<p>

"Thanks for everything, but we really should be going." Kakashi informed.

"Good luck on your mission." Miyuki replied.

"Later Miyuki." Sakura waved.

"See ya." Naruto followed.

"Don't die ya knucklehead." Miyuki muttered, chuckling lightly.

* * *

><p>As the day came to an end, Mr. Yaji was thrilled with the Grand Opening. Applications from customers were stacked in a pile and he was busy scheduling interviews. To reward the two teams for their work, Mr. Yaji decided to let them have whatever dinner meal they wanted, on the house.<p>

"If it's not too much trouble, Mr. Yaji, we want to perform one more number for you." Ino asked.

"Go right ahead dearie." Mr. Yaji replied. "I think all you kids are very talented."

"Awesome!" Ino squealed. "Let's get setup you guys!"

* * *

><p>Orchi and Miyuki rolled their eyes and smiled as they walked onto the stage. Four microphones were placed towards center stage, while two were towards the front. Orchi, Ichiro, Ino, and Chōji were going to sing backup while Shikamaru and Miyuki sang lead. The four backup singers vocalized before Miyuki began the song.<p>

"Oh...Oh...Oh…"

"If I should die before I wake,  
>It's 'cause you took my breath away<br>Losing you is like  
>Living in a world with no air<br>Oh…"

Shikamaru held the side of the mic as he sang the next lines.

"I'm here alone, don't wanna leave  
>My heart won't move; it's incomplete<br>Wish there was a way  
>That I can make you understand."<p>

A smile crossed Miyuki's lips as she finished the verse.

"But how  
>Do you expect me<br>To live alone with just me  
>'Cause my world revolves around you<br>It's so hard for me to breathe."

The six Genin sang the chorus in unison.

"Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
>Can't live, can't breathe with no air<br>It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
>It's no air, no air<br>Got me out here in the water so deep  
>Tell me how you gonna be without me<br>If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
>It's no air, no air<br>No air, air  
>No air, air<br>No air, air  
>No air, air."<p>

Shikamaru started the second verse, with Miyuki finishing it. The two then sang in unison, before the four other Genin chimed in when the chorus.

"I walked, I ran, I jumped, I flew  
>Right off the ground to float to you<br>There's no gravity to hold me down for real."

"But, somehow, I'm still alive inside  
>You took my breath, but I survived<br>I don't know how, but I don't even care."

"So how  
>Do you expect me<br>To live alone with just me  
>'Cause my world revolves around you<br>It's so hard for me to breathe."

"Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
>Can't live, can't breathe with no air<br>It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
>It's no air, no air<br>Got me out here in the water so deep  
>Tell me how you gonna be without me<br>If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
>It's no air, no air.<br>No air, air  
>No air, air<br>No air, air  
>No air, air<br>No, no, no, no air  
>No, no, no, no air<br>No, no, no, no air  
>No air, no air."<p>

Asuma and Konoha smiled at their Genin on stage, with a sense of pride.

"They sound great." Asuma noted, taking a swing from his beer bottle.

"Agreed." Konoha replied, smiling. "We have ourselves some good Genin."

"I'll drink to that." Asuma chuckled, clinking his bottle with his sister's.

As the song came to a close, everyone took the mics off the stands and held them in one hand. Ichiro, Orchi, Ino, and Chōji vocalized in the background as Shikamaru and Miyuki finished the song.

"You got me out here in the water so deep."

"Tell me how you gonna be without me."

"If you ain't here, I just can't breathe."

"No air, air  
>No air, air<br>No air, air."

"No air…"

Miyuki looked up into Shikamaru's eyes and felt her heartbeat quicken. A light blush crossed her cheeks as the stage lights dimmed.

* * *

><p>The six Genin stood backstage.<p>

"That was so much fun!" Ino squealed.

"Yeah." Orchi agreed.

Miyuki nodded. "This job is actually kinda fun."

"For you girls maybe." Ichiro muttered.

Shikamaru yawned. "Whatever. I'm beat." he sighed. "I'm ready to call it day."

"Me too." Chōji added, yawning.

* * *

><p>The café closed for the night and the two teams checked into a local in. the girls stayed in one room, the boys in the other. The long day's work caught up to them and they all slept soundly.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Yes, this chapter did include musical numbers, which I might incorporate in later ones. It's my way of making the story more me. The songs featured are as follows, all being _Glee _covers:

Be Okay

Movin' Out

Love Song

Just Give Me A Reason

No Air

Reviews welcome, **no flames**!


	5. Chapter 5

**A New Chapter Begins: The Chūnin Exam!**

* * *

><p>It's been about three and a half months since the Academy Graduation Exam, and twelve Rookies from the class were hard at work with their ninja training. The four Genin teams were sent on various missions, racking up experience and furthering their skills. The Jōnin assigned to each team was proud and each thought that their Genin could be ready for the next challenge: the Chūnin Selection Examinations.<p>

* * *

><p>Konoha watched as her three Genin returned the young toddlers to their parents, completing the babysitting mission they were hired for. She heard a bird's squawk and looked up to see a falcon perch itself on a nearby tree branch. The bird's eyes blinked twice and Konoha gave a slight nod.<p>

"_It's that time of year already, hmm." _she thought, as her Genin returned to her.

"What's next Konoha-sensei?" Orchi asked, her golden eyes wide with excitement.

The Jōnin chuckled. "That's it for today." she answered. "I have to file the report on the mission, but, for doing so well," she pulled out some cash from her wallet, "why don't the three of you have some Dango and Sweet Bean Soup? On me."

Miyuki took the money from Konoha. "Thanks Konoha-sensei!"

"You're the best!" Orchi giggled.

Konoha smiled at her students and watched as they raced to the Dango shop. She turned and walked in the other direction.

"Dango and Sweet Bean Soup?" came a questioning voice.

Konoha looked and saw Kakashi leaning against a telephone pole, his masked nose in a book. She chuckled, "What?" she questioned. "You don't treat your Genin to a meal after a successful mission?"

Kakashi chuckled. "The three of them with knives and forks, they'd kill each other." he replied. "And I'd be left to pay for the damages."

Konoha giggled. "So, no progress in terms of teamwork huh?" she guessed.

Kakashi nodded and shut his book. "They're a handful, those three." he muttered.

* * *

><p>The two Jōnin walked in-step to the Hokage's palace, where the other two Jōnin assigned to the Rookie Genin squads were waiting.<p>

"So, I guess it is coming up on that time then." Asuma predicted, tossing his cigarette in the trash.

"For all four of us to be summoned like this." Kurenai added.

Konoha shrugged her shoulders. "I guess so." she agreed.

* * *

><p>More than just the four Jōnin instructors were summoned. All the Jōnin in the village and a group of elite Chūnin were gathered in a room where the Hokage sat at the front.<p>

"I have summoned you all here for one, special purpose." Hiruzen spoke. "Seeing your fellow Jōnin here, I'm sure you all realize what this is all about."

"So soon?" Konoha questioned, standing next to Kakashi.

"I take it all the other lands have been notified about the coming event." Asuma guessed. "I've already seen some of their Genin arrive here in the village."

"So, when do we start?" Kurenai asked.

Hiruzen blew out a puff of smoke from his pipe. "We will begin in one week." he answered.

"That's pretty short notice." Kakashi replied.

Hiruzen blew out another puff of smoke. "Exactly seven days from today, on the first day of July, all of the Genin will be gathered and tested." he announced. "Only the very best will be selected to move up in rank and become Chūnin."

All the shinobi in the room stood tall, awaiting any further announcements from Hiruzen.

"Now, it is time we determine which Genin will participate in the upcoming Examinations." Hiruzen spoke. "Will the Jōnin in charge of the Rookies please step forward."

Kakashi, Kurenai, Konoha, and Asuma all stepped forward.

"Are there any in your squads you feel are ready for the exams, despite their inexperience?" Hiruzen questioned the four Jōnin. "As you know any Genin that have completed eight or more missions is technically eligible to participate. However, most Genin require at least twice that many for training purposes."

Iruka stood in the crowd and nodded in agreement. _"It's way too soon for their squads to participate." _he thought to himself.

"Now Kakashi, you begin." Hiruzen ordered.

"I lead Squad Seven: Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno." Kakashi spoke. "I, Kakashi Hatake, recommend all three of these Genin for the Chūnin Selection Examinations."

"My team is Squad Eight: Hinata Hyūga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame." Kurenai followed. "Now I, Kurenai Yuhi, recommend all three Genin."

"I lead Squad Nine: Ichiro Hagane, Miyuki Akimichi, and Orchi Hagane." Konoha continued. "I, Konoha Sarutobi, recommend all three Genin to take the Chūnin Selection Examinations."

"And my team is Squad Ten: Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Chōji Akimichi." Asuma finished. "Now I, Asuma Sarutobi, recommend all three Genin."

Whispers circulated throughout the rest of the Jōnin and Chūnin present, all expressing shock that all twelve rookies were selected.

"Hold on just a minute!" Iruka objected.

"Yes, Iruka?" Hiruzen asked.

"Lord Hokage." Iruka addressed. "The twelve names that were just given, were all my students at the Academy. I feel that it's too soon for them to participate. They need more training and experience." he protested. "If they take the exams now, they'll surely fail."

"When I became a Chūnin, I was six years younger than Naruto is now." Kakashi reminded.

"Naruto is nothing like you!" Iruka snapped, stepping forward. "Are you trying to destroy him?"

"Well, they're always complaining about not being challenged enough." Kakashi said. "Maybe wiping out on the exams will teach them a lesson. A little pain is good."

Iruka furrowed his brow and glared at the white-haired Jōnin.

"Nothing fatal, I mean, it's all for their good in the end." Kakashi continued.

"Okay Kakashi." Konoha cut in, taking the other Jōnin's arm. "Back off, you've said enough."

"On the contrary Konoha." Kakashi rebuked. "Iruka needs to hear this. He needs to understand that the Rookies aren't his students anymore, they're ours. From the minute they graduated, we became their instructors and we determine what's best for them from here on out."

"That's enough." Hiruzen ordered, turning everyone's attention back to him. "The matter of the Rookies' participation is closed. By the recommendations of their Jōnin leaders, I accept. The twelve Rookies will participate in the Chūnin Selection Examinations." his word was official, and everyone dropped the matter.

The four Jōnin were proud, and knew that their Genin wouldn't fail so easily. Just because they were Rookies, didn't mean they couldn't hold their own. Now, they just had to tell them the good news and let them decide if they really wanted to take the exams.


	6. Chapter 6

**All Twelve Rookies Face Off! The Chūnin Exam Begins!**

* * *

><p>Squad Nine approached room 301, where Konoha Sarutobi was waiting for them.<p>

"I knew you three would show up." she predicted, smiling. "This is where we part ways, for now. Beyond these doors lies the next step in your Shinobi careers." she locked eyes with her three Genin. "Ichiro, Miyuki, and Orchi," she addressed. "I'm so proud of you. I couldn't have asked for a better team. And I wish the three of you the best of luck."

"Do you have any last-minute advise, Konoha-sensei?" Ichiro asked.

Konoha nodded. "I'll leave you three with this." she sighed. "Remember your teamwork, and trust in one another. Stick together, because these exams are excruciatingly tough."

The three Genin gulped.

Konoha chuckled. "But, as long as you three stick together, trust each other, and believe in yourselves, you'll be just fine." she stepped aside. "Again, I'm proud of you."

Ichiro smiled and the three Genin walked ahead, pushing open the doors and entering the room. Konoha leaned against the wall and sighed. _"My work here is done." _she thought. _"It's up to them now. I just hope they'll be alright. There's a lot of stiff competition." _

The Jōnin Kunoichi disappeared in a puff of smoke.

* * *

><p>Squad Seven was the last of the Rookie teams to enter the room, and were shocked at the number of Shinobi present.<p>

"Sasuke!" Ino giggled, jumping on his back. "Man, you have no idea how bad I was hoping you'd show up here. I've missed those brooding good looks of yours." she flirted.

"Back off porker, he's mine!" Sakura spat.

"So you guys too huh?" Shikamaru questioned, walking up to the other team. "Man, I knew this thing was gonna be a drag. But I didn't know it was gonna be this lame."

"So all three stooges are here, huh?" Naruto insulted.

"You know what pipsqueak? Oh forget it, it's a waste of time." Shikamaru sighed.

Squad Nine walked up to their former classmates.

"Well this is really a surprise." Ichiro noted, with his Kunoichi teammates on either side of him.

"I'll say." Orchi giggled. "I didn't expect you three to show up."

Miyuki nodded. "Yeah, since you three are like the 'misfit team' or something." she chuckled.

"We'll show you misfit once we wipe the floor with ya, believe it!" Naruto threatened.

The argument was interrupted by a cocky chuckle. Squad Eight joined the rest of the Rookies.

"Well lookie here." Kiba chuckled, with Shino and Hinata on either side of him, and his ninja hound on his head. "Looks like the gang's back together again."

Orchi rolled her eyes when Kiba glanced her way. "You guys too?" she questioned.

"Man, everyone's here for this stupid thing." Shikamaru scoffed.

"Yeah, the twelve Rookies, together again." Miyuki chuckled.

"This is gonna be fun." Ichiro laughed.

"Yeah, for those of us good enough to make the cut." Kiba added.

"Careful you don't get overconfident, Kiba." Sasuke warned.

"Just you wait, we're gonna blow you guys away." Kiba boasted. "We've been training like crazy."

"What do you think we've been doing? Sittin around pickin daisies?" Naruto asked. "You have no idea what training means."

Orchi chuckled. "You guys have no idea what we've been doing since we graduated."

"Yeah, if any team is gonna blow anyone away, it's Squad Nine baby." Ichiro boasted, throwing his arms around his Kunoichi teammates.

"Amen to that." Miyuki giggled, leaning into Ichiro.

* * *

><p>There was a silence amongst the twelve Rookies, when a new Leaf Shinobi, by the name of Kabuto Yakushi, joined in.<p>

"You might wanna be keeping it down a little." he advised. "No offense, but you're the Rookie Twelve right? Fresh out of the Academy?" he questioned, glancing at each Rookie. "I wouldn't go making a spectacle of yourselves."

"Well who asked you?" Ino snapped.

"Who are you?" Miyuki questioned.

"I'm Kabuto Yakushi." he introduced. "Look around, seems you all made quite an impression."

Everyone glanced around them, noting the stares they were getting from various Shinobi.

"But really, how can you all know what's at stake, you're just Rookies." Kabuto added. "You guys remind me of myself a while back."

"Kabuto, that's your name?" Orchi asked. "This isn't the first time you've taken the exam?"

"No, it's my seventh." Kabuto admitted. "They're held twice a year, so this'll be my fourth year."

"Wow, a veteran." Sakura gasped. "You must really know a lot."

"Yeah, sort of." Kabuto smiled.

"Cool, you can give us all the inside tips." Naruto suggested.

"Yeah, some expert, he's never passed." Shikamaru pointed out.

"Well, seventh time's the charm I guess." Kabuto chuckled.

"So I guess all those rumors about the exam being tough are true then." Shikamaru sighed. "Oh man, I knew this was going to be a drag."

Miyuki rolled her eyes and slapped his shoulder, "You say that about everything." she noted, looking at him.

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow at the lavender-haired Kunoichi. Miyuki closed her eyes, smiled, and giggled, nudging his arm.

"But hey, maybe I can help you kids out a little." Kabuto offered. "With my ninja info cards." He held up a stack of orange cards with the kanji for "shinobi" on them.

"What the hell are those?" Orchi asked, placing her hands on her hips.

Kabuto knelt down and placed the deck on the ground. "Everything I have learned over the past four years has been chakra encoded on these cards. They may not seem like much to the naked eye. In fact, they appear to be completely blank." he flipped over the top card, and nothing was on it.

He placed his finger on the front of the card and it began spinning, using his chakra to reveal the information. A map popped up of all the lands on the continent. On the lower part were symbols representing the hidden villages, and where each village was located, a 3-D bar appeared, showing the number of shinobi from each village that was participating in the Chūnin Exams. Aside from the bar of hidden leaf shinobi, the other nations were pretty even.

Kabuto went on to explain the purpose for these various shinobi to take the Chūnin Exams together is not only to foster friendship between nations, but to also regulate the number of shinobi that end up in each village, maintaining the 'balance of power'.

"Balance of power, right." Naruto agreed, not paying much attention.

"Balance of power. Big deal, it's all a drag." Shikamaru added.

"I repeat, you think everything's a drag." Miyuki repeated, elbowing her friend's hip.

"If one village has a higher number of shinobi than its neighbors, it might be tempted to attack them." Kabuto informed.

"Do those cards of yours have any information on the other candidates?" Sasuke asked.

"I have information on just about everything and everyone." Kabuto informed. "Even the twelve of you. So, have anyone special in mind?"

"I might." Sasuke answered.

"So tell me anything you know about them." Kabuto said. "A description, where they're from."

"His name is Garaa of the Desert." Sasuke informed. "And then there's Rock Lee of the Leaf Village while you're at it."

Kabuto grabbed two cards from the deck, "Here they are." he said.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "Show them to me." He ordered.

"First up is Rock Lee." Kabuto said. The information appeared on the card, complete with a chart of his statistics, mission status, and headshots of his team members and sensei. "Okay so he's a leaf shinobi, same as us. Mission experience 11-C rank and 20-D rank. His squad leader is Might Guy. In the last twelve months his taijutsu skills have radically improved, but his other skills are pretty shaky." he read off the card. "Last year he got a lot of attention as a genin, but didn't choose to participate in the Chūnin Exams. His teammates are Tenten and Neji Hyūga."

"Now for Garaa of the Desert." Kabuto continued. His ninja info appeared on the card, and it showed not much information. "Mission experience 8-C ranks and, 1-B rank as a genin. There really isn't that much more information on him. He's a rookie from another land." He informed. "Here's something weird. He survived every mission, without getting a scratch on him."

"The dude's done a B-rank as a genin, and has never even been injured?" Shikamaru asked, almost shocked.

"Damn." Miyuki muttered, gulping.

Kabuto brought the map up again. "Leaf, Sand, Rain, Grass, Waterfall, Sound." he named every ninja village participating in the Chūnin Exams. "It looks like they've sent some highly skilled shinobi to the exams this time around. But of course, the Hidden Sound Village is small, it sprang up recently. So the six sound ninja, are a mystery." he placed the cards back in the pile.

Six sound Shinobi sat at a middle desk, hidden in the crowd. One team was of all girls, the other was two boys and one girl. They all glared in the direction of Kabuto and the Rookie Twelve.

"It looks like the competition is going to be intense this year." Kabuto informed.

"So it would seem." Orchi agreed.

"It almost makes you loose your confidence." Hinata whimpered.

"It's a fine time to start talkin' like that." Ino yelled.

"Do you, really think it's gonna be tougher this time?" Sakura asked.

"It can't be that bad, can it?" Miyuki questioned.

"I can say this, in the four years I've taken the exam, I have never seen a crop of candidates, as skilled as this bunch." Kabuto answered.

* * *

><p>There was a silence amongst the Rookies as they each glanced at their teammates and former classmates. The reality of the situation was starting to settle in.<p>

"My name's Naruto Uzumaki! And I'm gonna beat every single one of ya!" Naruto yelled, pointing to the crowd of other Shinobi.

The rest of the Rookies deadpanned, before narrowing their eyes. The room fell silent after that out burst.

"Can you say that a little louder?" Kiba asked sarcastically. "I didn't quite catch that."

"You moron, are you trying to get everyone in this place to hate our guts or what?" Shikamaru asked.

"No joke." Miyuki agreed. "Why not just paint targets on our backs? Because making a boast like that will get us killed." she shook her head and crossed her arms.

"Naruto! You jackass! Why did you have to go and say something like that!" Sakura scolded, holding Naruto in a chokehold.

* * *

><p>Suddenly, out of nowhere a shinobi leapt over the desks and held two kunai knives in his hand. He was in mid-air right above Kabuto and the Rookies. Another shinobi, bandages covering most of his face, appeared right in front of Kabuto. The forehead protector had a music note as its symbol.<p>

The Sound ninja covered in bandages swung a punch, only for it to miss Kabuto's face. But even though he dodged it, his glasses still shattered. And then he doubled over and vomited.

"Hang on, I saw him, he dodged the attack." Sasuke said.

"Maybe it was quicker than it looked." Shikamaru added. "Look at him acting like it was nothing, real tough guy."

"Write this on your little card." said the sound ninja who threw the kunai knives. "The genin from the sound village will be Chūnin when this is over. Guaranteed."

"Now he'll think twice before he calls the sound village small." said the mummy ninja.

* * *

><p>Four girls sat on the desk where the two Sound ninja were originally sitting.<p>

"Way to be inconspicuous." muttered one who had long, red hair tied in a ponytail. She wore an Otogakure headband around her neck, and had silver wing-like barrettes, holding back a portion of her bangs. Her name was simply Titania.

"Agreed, they don't know how to control their temper." added a second Oto Kunoichi. She had gold hair that was braided over her shoulder. Her headband tied at an angle on her waist. Her name was Takara..

"I pity you to have to be on a team with them, Kin." said a third Kunoichi, with, medium length, silver hair, with her headband tied neatly on top of her head. Her name was Gin.

The black haired Kunoichi known as Kin, scoffed. "Those morons are gonna get it later." her dark eyes narrowed.

* * *

><p>Then a cloud of smoke filled the area, and a deep voice came from it. "Alright you baby faced degenerates, pipe down and listen up!" he ordered. He was a tall man with two scars on his face. "It's time to begin, I'm Ibiki Morino, your proctor. And starting right now, your worst enemy." His lips curled into a devious smile.<p>

Ibiki pointed a finger at the sound ninja, "First, you candidates from Otogakure, who told you, you could fight?" he scolded, "Do you want to be failed before the test has even begun?"

"Sorry, it's our first time." apologized the mummy-looking Oto genin, by the name of Dosu Kinuta. "Guess we're a little jumpy."

Ibiki cracked a smirk. "As for the rest of you, here are the rules. There will be no fighting between the candidates without the permission of the proctor. Even then, the use of fatal force is absolutely prohibited." his eyes went cold. "Anyone of you who screw with me will be disqualified on the spot."

Silence befell the room once more, as everyone stared wide-eyed at Ibiki.

"Now that we're all ready, we'll begin the first stage of the Chūnin Exam." Ibiki announced. "Hand in your paperwork, and in return you'll each be given a number. This number will determine where you will sit. Once that's done and clear, the written test can begin."

* * *

><p>All the Genin handed in their paperwork to Ibiki and sat in their designated spots. The teams were more or less spread out across the room.<p>

Miyuki slid into her seat, towards the back, left corner of the room, the seat next to the aisle. She glanced around the room, making note of where the other Rookies were sitting.

Orchi tapped her teammate's shoulder as she slid into the seat next to her. "Hiya." she whispered.

"Oh, thank Kami." Miyuki sighed. "I'm sitting next to someone I know."

"Totally." Orchi agreed. "I would be weird sitting next to a total stranger."

The two girls held hands under the table, giving a silent 'Good Luck'.

* * *

><p>Once everyone was seated, the test began. But first, Ibiki explained the rules.<p>

"I'm only going to explain these once, so pay attention!" he yelled. "Rule number one; the written exam is based on a point reduction system. Now contrary to what you all are used to, each candidate starts out with a perfect score of ten points. One point will be deducted for every question you get wrong. For example, if you miss three questions, your final score will be seven." Ibiki explained.

"Rule number two; teams will pass based on the combined total of all the members." he continued.

Orchi and Miyuki glanced at one another, then glanced in the direction Ichiro was. Their eyes met and each nodded, knowing they had faith in each other.

"We can do this." Orchi whispered.

"Yeah, no problem." Miyuki agreed.

"Rule number three; these sentinels you see positioned around the room are there to look for signs of cheating." Ibiki went on, motioning to the other Chūnin in the room. "And for every incident they spot, they will subtract two points from the culprit's score." he added. "Now be warned, their eyes are very sharp, and if they catch you five times, you'll be dismissed before the tests are even scored. "One more thing." Ibiki halted, "Even if one candidate gets a zero and fails the test, then the entire team fails."

"One last thing, the final question won't be given until fifteen minutes before the end of the testing period." Ibiki finished. "You'll have one hour total."

* * *

><p>As soon as the second hand hit the twelve on the clock, the test began. Given the time limit, the Genin had until 4:30 pm to finish the exam. The only thing that filled the room was the sound of pencils hitting paper.<p>

As Miyuki glanced down her paper, she bit her lip. "_They expect genin to actually pass this monstrosity?" _she thought._ "These are integrated problems based on principles of uncertainty. And require complex energy analysis." _she tapped the end of her pencil on her test paper. _"There can't be a handful of people in this room that can solve these. Damnit, Konoha-sensei wasn't kidding when she said the test was excruciatingly tough."_

She ran her fingers through her ponytail and draped it over her shoulder. Orchi nudged her teammate's elbow.

"I think I've figured this all out." she whispered.

Miyuki glanced in her direction. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"What the test is really all about." Orchi answered. "I think they're actually expecting us to cheat and not get caught."

"A ninja must see through deception." Miyuki muttered.

Orchi raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"It's something my Papa told me once, when I was a kid." she elaborated. "So if the real goal of this test is to cheat, that raises the question…"

"Who has all the answers?" Orchi finished.

The girls glanced around the room.

"Now how to get the answers?" Miyuki tapped her pencil on her paper.

Orchi smiled at her teammate. "Leave that to me." she bit the underside of her thumb, drawing blood. Under the table, she weaved the hand-signs for the summoning technique, and slammed her hand on her shorts.

Two snakes, one purple and black, the other green and purple, slithered up her arm.

"Yes mistress Orchi." hissed the purple and black snake, Rin.

"My teammate and I need your help to gather some information." Orchi replied in a hushed whisper.

The green and purple snake, Ren, slithered over to Miyuki and draped himself across her neck.

"We're happy to be of service." he hissed.

"Thanks Orchi." Miyuki said, smiling at her teammate.

"This is what friends are for." Orchi replied, returning the smile.

The two girls nodded and instructed the snakes to gather information from the pair of Leaf shinobi in front of them. The snakes nodded and created a clone of themselves, gathering answers from a pair of Leaf shinobi in front of the two girls. The snakes whispered the answers in the ears of the two Kunoichi, who jotted down the answers exactly.

Ichiro glanced across the room and smiled. _"Looks like Orchi and Miyuki figured it out. Using the summoning technique to gather information, perfect." _a thick, purple Boa hissed something in Ichiro's ear. He gently caressed the snakes head. "Thanks boy." he whispered.

* * *

><p>Within thirty minutes of the test, about seventeen teams were dismissed, due to one member being caught cheating by the sentinels. The second hand slowly ticked around the clock, inching closer and closer to the final minutes of the exam. And at 4:15 on the dot, Ibiki spoke. "Alright, it's time for the tenth and final question."<p>

Nearly half the teams were gone, but the Rookie Twelve remained amongst the remaining teams.

"But, before we begin, there are a few more rules you need to be aware of." Ibiki added, grinning. "Now these rules are unique to question ten." he continued. "Try not to let them frighten you."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in the Instructor Break Area of the Academy…<p>

The four Jōnin in charge of the Rookie squads were relaxing, enjoying the peaceful time away from their Genin.

"It sure is quiet without the Rookies around." Kakashi chuckled. "I almost miss 'em."

"Don't worry." Asuma replied. "Chances are, they'll be back sooner than we think."

"Why's that?" Konoha asked, leaning back and crossing her legs.

Asuma flicked his cigarette into the ash tray. "I heard that their first examiner this year is Ibiki." he informed.

"Great," Kakashi sighed, sarcastically, leaning back. "Sticking them with that sadist right off the bat."

"Huh?" Kurenai questioned. "What sadist?"

"I forgot you're a new Jōnin Kurenai." Asuma chuckled.

Konoha giggled. "Otherwise, you wouldn't have asked that." she added, making eye contact with the red-eyed Jōnin.

"So I'm ignorant." Kurenai admitted. "Who is he?"

The other three Jōnin in the room exchanged glances, and chuckled.

"He's what you might call…" Kakashi started.

"A specialist." Konoha finished, closing her eyes.

"In what?" Kurenai asked, glancing at Asuma.

"Interrogation and Torture." Asuma answered, meeting her eyes. "Of course, he won't be using physical torture, he won't need to." he added.

"That's not really his style." Kakashi informed. "He works on people's minds, not their bodies."

Konoha smiled. "Everyone knows about the head of the ANBU Torture and Interrogation corp." she added. "Ibiki Morino. He's famous for his skills in psychological torture, and that's why we referred to his as a sadist." she sighed. "I wonder how our little Rookies are doing, with Ibiki leading the first exam."

* * *

><p>"Rule number one, each of you are free to choose to take the tenth question, or skip it." Ibiki informed.<p>

"Okay, so what's the catch?" Kitsune asked. She was a Suna Kunoichi with red hair, styled in pigtails and had purple markings on her cheeks.

"Let's say we decide to skip the tenth question, what happens next?" Temari added, another Suna Kunoichi, with sandy-blonde hair.

Ibiki chuckled. "If any of you choose to skip the final question, regardless of your answers to the other nine, you'll get a zero." Ibiki answered. "In other words, you fail."

The room went silent.

_"Okay, that makes no sense whatsoever. Who would willingly choose to fail when they've come this close to the end?" _Miyuki asked internally. She folded her hands together and laid her chin on her knuckles.

"However," Ibiki went on, "if you choose to accept the final question, but answer it incorrectly, not only will you fail, you will be barred from taking the Chūnin Exam, ever again!"

"What!?" Orchi yelled.

"That's total bullshit man!" Ichiro cursed.

"What kind of bogus rule is that?" Kiba asked, standing up. "There's lots of people here who've taken the test before!" Akamaru barked in agreement.

Ibiki chuckled, "Yes that is true." he agreed. "But I guess you all are just unlucky. You see, I wasn't making the rules before." Ibiki chuckled, and grinned. "But you don't have to take the final question if you don't want to. If you're not feeling confident enough in your skills, than by all means, skip it. You can always come back and try again next year."

The room went silent, everyone was pondering on what their next move would be.

"_This really sucks, if any one of us decides to skip the question, the entire team fails." _Miyuki thought. _"But on the other hand, we only get one shot. Screw up, and we'll be genin for the rest of our lives." _She clenched her hands into fists.

"Alright now let's begin." Ibiki ordered. "The tenth and final question, those of you who don't wish to take it, raise your hands. Your number will be recorded and then you and your team can leave."

Miyuki gulped. _"Well, there's no way I'm chickening out." _she thought._ "I've worked way too hard to get here, so no way in hell am I raising my hand." _

Orchi reached over and took her teammate's hand. "I'm not chickening out now." she stated, smiling. "Besides, it would reflect bad on Konoha-sensei, if we just ran away scared."

Miyuki nodded and laced her fingers with Orchi's, smiling. The two girls glanced in Ichiro's direction, and he sat perfectly still. His eyes met theirs and he grinned, agreeing to stay.

* * *

><p>A couple of other genin caved under the pressure and accepted to skip the final question, leaving a decent number remaining.<p>

Naruto slowly lifted his hand, but it was shaking, almost as if he was hesitant to quit.

"Don't underestimate me! I don't quit and I don't run!" he yelled, slamming his hand down on the desk. "I don't care if I remain a genin for the rest of my life, I'll still be Hokage someday!"

After that speech, no one wavered. Seventy-eight candidates remained, Twelve of them being the Rookies.

Ibiki glanced around the room, and smiled. "Now then, for those of you remaining, I have but one thing to tell you." he said. "Congratulations, you've all passed the first exam."

The room fell silent again, everyone in complete and utter shock.

"Hold on, what do you mean we pass?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, where's the tenth question?" Orchi asked, standing up.

Ibiki laughed, "There never was one, not a written one at least." he answered. "Your decision to stay was the answer to the final question."

"So what you're telling us is that the other nine questions didn't mean anything?" Temari asked.

"No, the other nine questions served a very important purpose." Ibiki answered. "It was test you all to strategically gather valuable information under the most adverse circumstances." he added.

Miyuki blinked, "Okay that makes perfect sense." She sighed.

"Let me explain." Ibiki said. "My objective was not to test your knowledge, but your ability to work as a team, and how you all functioned as a part of that team." he informed. "That's why the test was scored on a team bases, so you all knew that what you did, or failed to do, would reflect how you functioned as a team player."

"The first nine questions were indeed difficult." Ibiki added on. "And as some of you may have realized, too difficult for any genin to be expected to solve. The test was designed to encourage cheating, it almost demanded it. But that wouldn't do you any good unless you had someone to cheat off of."

"But knowing that you needed to cheat in hopes of passing would have done you little good, unless you had someone to cheat from." Ibiki continued. "So I disguised a few Chūnin who already knew the answers and had them sit in with you." the Chūnin revealed themselves, two of which were in front of Miyuki and Orchi.

"Those of them who caught cheating failed. Better not to cheat, than cheat clumsily." Ibiki removed his headband and showed us the wounds on the top of his head. There were scars and puncture wounds, and burn marks covering his head. "Gathering information can be deadly." he tied the headband back on his head. "Of course you must also consider where you got your information. Intelligence gathered from the enemy isn't always accurate." he informed.

He looked at all of us. "Keep this in mind, inaccurate information is worse than no information at all." he said. "It can lead to death of comrades or the loss of a village. That it why I put you all in a position where you had to gather accurate information, cheat in order to survive."

"Okay, but I still don't get the whole tenth question thing." Kitsune admitted, resting her chin on her hands.

"The tenth question was the main point of the whole exam." Ibiki told us. "The goal was to test you, not only as individuals, but as part of a squad. The final question gave you two choices, both difficult." he elaborated. "You could choose to skip the question, although it would mean that you, and your teammates would fail. Or you could choose to answer the question, knowing if you got it wrong, you would loose your chance of ever becoming Chūnin."

"A no-win situation." Miyuki muttered, biting her lip.

Ibiki went on to give us a hypothetical mission, with the no-win situation as a prompt. Chūnin ninja encounter these types of missions all the time, and those who would choose to save their own necks, and value their life over their comrades, doesn't deserve to call themselves Chūnin, at least, according to Ibiki.

"But as for all of you, you've passed the first stage of the exam." Ibiki said. "I now conclude this part of the Chūnin Exams, done."

* * *

><p>Suddenly, a Kunoichi came busting through the windows. She was older, that was obvious. She also had light brown, eyes, and violet hair which was styled in a short, spiky, fanned-ponytail. She was wearing a tan overcoat with a purple in-seam, which had a pocket on both sides, a fitted mesh body suit that stretched from her neck down to her thighs, a light orange mini skirt, a small pendant that looked like a fang on a thick cord, a wrist watch, and pale grey shin guards.<p>

"Heads up, boys and girls, this is no time to be celebrating!" she yelled. "I'll be your next proctor. Anko Mitarashi. You ready for the second test? Good! Then let's go, follow me!"

"This chick is crazy!" Orchi gaped.

"A screaming nutcase, that's our next proctor?" Miyuki asked, her eyebrow twitching.

Anko smirked. "When I'm though with them, more than half will be eliminated." she chuckled. "Alright you maggots have had it easy so far, but that's all going to change starting first thing in the morning." she warned. "I'll let your squad leaders know where you're to meet me. Dismissed."

* * *

><p><strong>Next time…<strong>

Squad Nine enters the next stage of the Chūnin Exams, the Forest of Death. They think they have everything figured out about the exercise. But, that changes when they come across a team from Kusagakure. How will they fair? Read and find out J


	7. Chapter 7

**The Chūnin Exam Stage Two: The Forest Of Death!**

* * *

><p>The remaining Genin candidates all stood in front of a chain-linked fence, surrounding a thick, dense forest. Some teams had knapsacks and small backpacks with them.<p>

"This is the setting for the second phase of the exam." Anko answered. "It's known as the Forty-Fourth Battle Training Zone. But we call it, the Forest of Death. And pretty soon, you're gonna find out why."

Naruto huffed and did a cheap imitation of Anko, mocking her. "Do you worst, you're not gonna scare me away!" he yelled. "I can handle anything."

Anko smiled and threw a kunai knife right past Naruto's face, cutting his cheek. She then appeared behind him, and whispered something in his ear, causing him to stiffen. Her mood then changed when a female grass ninja stood behind her, holding the kunai knife she threw, with her tongue.

Ichiro gulped. "Okay, that's a little weird." Orchi and Miyuki nodded in agreement.

"I thought this forest was creepy." Orchi muttered.

"But some of these candidates are even creepier." Miyuki added, rubbing her arm. "They give me the creeps."

Anko walked back to the front and faced the crowd of Genin. "Now before we begin, I have something for you all." she held a stack of papers. "It's just a standard consent form. Before you take the next test, all of you have to read over the consent form, and then sign it."

"What for?" Naruto asked.

"Some of you might not make it back from this test, and I need your consent to that risk. Other wise it would be my responsibility." Anko answered, laughing.

She handed the stack of forms to Naruto to hand out to everyone, as she went on to explain the rules of the exam.

"Now the first thing you all should know is this exam will test every single one of your survival skills." Anko began. "Now the terrain of the practice field is quite simple, there are forty-forty locked entrance gates, there are rivers and a forest inside, a tower is in the center of the field, and is ten kilometers from each gate. It is in this contained area where you will undergo the survival test." she added. "The test consists of an anything goes battle, to get your hands on these scrolls." Anko held two scrolls, one blue and the other white, and each had a single kanji on it. "You will be fighting get your hands on both a heaven scroll and an earth scroll." the white one was heaven, and the blue was earth. "All together, twenty six teams will be taking part in this exam, so half the teams will be going after the heaven scroll, while the other half will be trying to get the earth scroll."

"Sounds simple enough, if you think about it." Miyuki muttered.

"But how do we pass the test?" Ichiro asked.

"Your entire squad must bring both a heaven and earth scroll to the tower." Anko answered.

"That means at the very least, half of us will fail." Orchi noted. "More if not all teams manage to get both scrolls."

"No one ever said it was going to be easy." Anko said. "Oh and one more thing, the test has a time limit." she added, putting the scrolls away. "You must finish within five days."

"Five days out there!" Ino screamed.

"What are we supposed to do for food?" Choji asked.

"Just look around, there's plenty in the forest to feed all of you." Anko answered.

"But that's not all it has." Kabuto added. "There are man eating beasts and posious plants in there."

"This test is also to test your endurance behind enemy lines." Anko added. "So not all of you will be up for that challenge."

Shikamaru raised his hand, "So let's say mid-exam, can we quit?" he asked.

"Of course not!" Anko answered, glaring. "When you're in the middle of a battle you can't just say 'sorry I quit'. Well you could, but it's probably gonna get you killed." she smiled.

"There are also some ways you can be disqualified." Anko continued. "The first is simple, if all three members of the team can't make it to the tower after five days." she held her middle finger next to her index finger, "Number two; if one member dies or becomes incapacitated and cannot continue." she then went on to say the most important one, "But none of you, absolutely none of you can look at the contents of both scrolls until you reach the tower."

"What happens if it pops open and we read it?" Naruto asked.

"Let me put it this way for you, young man. You. Don't. Want. To. Know." she replied, smiling. "There will be times when a ninja will be asked to carry secret documents. The scroll rule is to test your integrity." she added.

"Alright now each team take your consent forms over to that booth in exchange for your scroll." Anko pointed the booth at her right. "And I have one more piece of advice for you; just don't die!"

* * *

><p>The Genin broke into their teams and scattered, careful to avoid everyone else. Squad Nine rested in the shade under a nearby tree, their knapsacks by their feet.<p>

"This next part is gonna test survival skills, endurance, and integrity." Ichiro noted, looking at his two Kunoichi teammates. "It's gonna be far from easy."

"No joke." Orchi agreed. "Our endurance shouldn't be too much of a problem. Nor, should our integrity. I'm worried about the survival portion."

"Well, I have touched on some basics of Medical Ninjutsu, so we should be okay." Miyuki reminded. "Besides, I'm really good at discerning what wildlife is edible or poisonous."

"How basic are we talkin?" Ichiro asked, referring to Miyuki's medical ninjutsu.

The lavender-haired Kunoichi chuckled and rubbed the back of her head. "The basic basics. Like superficial scars and bruising." she answered. "Not the major stuff like the medical corp. But, I do know first aid, that's good, right?"

Ichiro nodded. "Right, so Miyuki you'll be our relief person. Orchi, you'll be in charge of scouting ahead." he assigned.

Orchi and Miyuki nodded. "And you Ichiro?" Miyuki asked.

"I'll be the lookout and leader." he answered, smiling.

The girls sighed and giggled. "Deal." the three placed their hands on top of one another's.

* * *

><p>They each signed their consent form, and were one of the first team's to turn theirs in once Anko called for them.<p>

Inside the booth, Squad Nine received a Heaven scroll, which Ichiro handed to Miyuki. She slipped it into her ninja pouch and the team waited by Gate 18, awaiting the start of the exam.

"All right, heads up you maggots!" Anko yelled, once her watch showed two-thirty. "The second part of the test has begun!"

The 44 Gates swung open and all the Genin rushed inside, beginning the next phase of the Chūnin Selection Examinations.

* * *

><p>Squad Nine grouped together by a large tree with a thick trunk, thick branches, and a dense canopy of leaves.<p>

"Okay, so how exactly do we want to go about this?" Orchi asked. "We have five days to get a scroll and make it to the Tower. Are we going to try to get this done as quick as possible? Or take it slow?"

Ichiro placed his fingers under his chin, "Good questions." he muttered. "We certainly don't want to take too much time getting the scroll."

"But we don't wanna rush things either." Miyuki added. "We need to be cautious."

They each exchanged a glance and a nod, before getting to their feet.

"We need to find some sort of cover before dark." Ichiro noted. "We can come up with our plan then. I'll be in front." he pointed to himself. "Since you're our relief person, Miyuki, you're in the middle." the lavender-haired Kunoichi nodded. "So Orchi, you're in the back." the black-haired girl smiled. "Let's move." Ichiro motioned.

The team broke into their formation and leapt from branch to branch. In the distance, they heard the sounds of screaming, but they didn't waver, they pressed forward.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, the team found a shelter made up of above-ground tree roots and set up a small camp.<p>

"Okay, so since I know which plants are edible, I should be the one to find food." Miyuki voted, once the sun was beginning to set.

"One of us should go with you, for extra protection." Ichiro brought up. "We can't afford to let the enemy get to you. As team leader, I should be the one who accompanies you." he volunteered.

"What bro? You gotta crush on Miyuki or something?" Orchi teased, giggling.

"No!" Ichiro rebuked. "I'm quick to think under pressure." he reminded. "If I let you go with her, who knows how long it'll take you to get back."

Miyuki huffed. "I don't really care who comes along." she informed. "But, we do need to act soon, before it gets dark."

Orchi sighed. "Fine." she caved. "I'll get a small fire going, while you two go get some dinner."

Miyuki and Ichiro nodded. Ichiro left his knapsack at the campsite and took off into the forest.

* * *

><p>After about ten minutes, the pair found a small stream.<p>

"Freshwater, perfect." Miyuki took out three thermoses from her knapsack and filled them up. "Okay, if we ration this out, it should last us for two or three days." she measured, slipping the thermoses back in her knapsack. "Now, for food."

"How about some fish?" Ichiro questioned, glancing at the stream.

Miyuki nodded and smiled. "Perfect." she agreed. "Freshwater streams flow through all the forests. Sure they're not as tasty as the saltwater fish, but we can't be picky."

Ichiro smiled. "Leave it to me." he said. "Three fish, commin right up."

* * *

><p>The two returned to the campsite, where Orchi had a small fire already going.<p>

"Alight, let's get dinner cooking." Orchi voted, sticking the three fish around the fire.

Miyuki giggled. "So, after dinner, who's gonna take first watch?" she asked, glancing at her teammates.

"Well since Ichiro is the designated team leader, I think he should take first watch." Orchi voted.

"I second." Miyuki agreed, sipping from her thermos.

Ichiro gritted his teeth. "Fine, I'll go first." he caved. "Then Orchi, then Miyuki."

The two girls nodded and took their fish from the fire. The sun was just about set when they retired to bed, using their knapsacks as pillows.

"Get some rest you two, we'll need it for tomorrow." Ichiro advised, taking a kunai from his holster.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Squad Nine packed up camp and continued deeper into the forest, in the same formation as before. This time for their shelter, they chose an opening under a thick tree, near a larger stream.<p>

"This looks like a great spot to rest." Miyuki noted, looking around. "We've been at it since sunrise."

Orchi nodded. "Yeah. Why don't we try to gather something for lunch, then we'll move out again in a few hours."

"Sounds good." Ichiro agreed, glancing at Miyuki. "You ready?"

Miyuki nodded. "Let's go." she took out the Heaven scroll and handed it to Orchi. "It's your turn to guard the scroll."

"Got it." Orchi replied, taking the scroll and slipping it into her knapsack. "Be careful, okay?"

"We will sis, don't worry." Ichiro reassured, ruffling Orchi's hair.

* * *

><p>The dark-haired Kunoichi chuckled and watched as her two teammates bolted off into the distance. She placed her things inside the opening and leaned against the bark.<p>

"Sometimes being the one left behind is so boring." she sighed. She opened up her thermos and took a swig of water.

For some company, Orchi summoned Rin, her contracted snake partner.

* * *

><p>A few feet away stood a team of Genin wearing headbands with the Hidden Grass symbol. The team was comprised of two girls and one boy.<p>

One girl had medium length, red hair and wore glasses. The second girl had long white hair, with a portion of her bangs covering her right eye. The boy had jet-black black hair pulled into a ponytail and grey eyes.

"Looks like her guard's down." said the white haired Kunoichi, named Ryūzetsu.

The boy, Muku, nodded in agreement. "This should be easy." he noted. He pulled an Earth scroll from his ninja pouch. "Karin, you take the scroll." he tossed it to the redheaded Kunoichi.

"Yeah, of course." Karin stuttered, slipping the scroll into her pouch.

The three Genin approached the lone Leaf Kunoichi. Orchi turned her head and gasped…

**To Be Continued…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Leaf vs. Grass: Onward to the Tower**

* * *

><p>"What the hell do you want?" Orchi asked, whipping out a kunai and holding it in front of her.<p>

Ryūzetsu chuckled. "Isn't it obvious?" she questioned. "We want your scroll."

Orchi's eyes narrowed as she stood defensively in front of her team's shelter. "If that's the case, you can just walk away. You're not getting it." she spat.

Muku stepped forward. "This isn't negotiable." he stated. "We don't want to fight you…"

Orchi scoffed. "Well, too bad." she rebuffed. "Because I'm not just gonna hand it over to you."

"Then we have no choice." Ryūzetsu said, narrowing her eyes. She cracked her knuckles and smirked.

* * *

><p>Ichiro came through the bushes, holding a large, brown rabbit by it's feet. "There, lunch." he said, dropping the dead mammal.<p>

Miyuki sighed. "Poor little guy." she muttered. "But, we need your meat so we can keep our strength up."

Ichiro stuffed his kill in his knapsack and sighed. "So, what now?" he asked.

"That rabbit is big enough for all three of us to share." Miyuki noted. "So, we should just head back to camp." she looked around. "This place isn't that much further than our current campsite, so after we eat, we can make our way here and sleep."

"Good idea Miyu." Ichiro chuckled. "You really know your stuff."

Miyuki giggled. "Well, my Papa taught me well." she smiled and looked up to the sky. "I just wonder how Chōji's doing."

"I'm sure him and his team are fine." Ichiro reassured. "Now come on, Orchi's probably wondering what's taking us so long."

"Yeah, let's go." Miyuki voted, taking off towards their campsite.

* * *

><p>Orchi hit the ground with a thud, blood running from a new cut on her cheek. Dirt stained her long, tan coat, that was starting to tear. Despite the bruises forming on her arms and legs, Orchi still stood tall, breathing heavily.<p>

"Just give up, you can't beat them!" Karin called, staying out of the fight.

Orchi spit out blood. "I'm stronger than I look." she chuckled. She clenched her hands together, forming the Snake sign, and her hands suddenly darkened. "Earth Style: Iron Skin."

Orchi lunged forward and punched Ryūzetsu in the arm, sending her skidding a foot away. She punched Muku in the abdominal area when he tried to attack her from behind.

"See?" Orchi giggled, the skin of her hands returning to normal. "Now, either you drop your scroll and walk away. Or I'm really gonna get angry." her gold eyes showed complete seriousness.

Ryūzetsu rubbed her bruised arm and got back to her feet. She lunged towards Orchi and landed a blow to her left eye, which sent her to the ground.

"You're just a Rookie." Ryūzetsu yelled. "You have no idea what the real world is like. You're too inexperienced, come back again next year, then you might be ready."

Orchi wiped blood running from her nose. "You think because I'm just a Rookie, it means I'm weak?" she asked. "Because you're dead wrong."

Ryūzetsu narrowed her eyes and kicked Orchi in the stomach. "You keep up this act and you will die!" she screamed.

* * *

><p>Just then a kunai flew from above and struck the tree. The three Grass ninja turned in the direction the kunai came from and were greeted by another, this time with a paper bomb attached to the hilt.<p>

"Girls, get back!" Muku yelled, jumping back.

The bomb exploded, creating a giant dust cloud. Orchi shielded her eyes from the blast.

"What the hell?" she questioned.

Once the smoke cleared, it revealed Miyuki and Ichiro standing back to back, their eyes closed.

"So, you three are responsible for this." Ichiro stated, his demeanor calm.

"Who the hell are you?" Ryūzetsu cursed.

"We're her teammates, that's who!" Miyuki answered.

Both Genin opened their eyes, which were hard and cold. "You're gonna pay!"

"I couldn't even sense them." Karin gasped. "How could I not sense them?"

Miyuki giggled, "That's for us to know, and you to never find out." she replied.

Orchi sat up to a kneeling position. "I was wondering when you guys would get here." she huffed.

Miyuki looked over her shoulder. "Sorry for being late." she apologized.

Ichiro dropped his knapsack. "Lunch is in there." he stated. "It took me a little longer than planned to catch the rascal."

"We're here now, so you can rest." Miyuki told her. "Let Ichiro and I handle these guys."

Orchi smiled. "Thanks guys."

"No prob sis." Ichiro replied.

Ryūzetsu scoffed. "So what if you two showed, up? You can't beat us."

Miyuki shrugged. "What makes you so sure?" she questioned. "Just cus we're Rookies? Because, I want to propose something."

"What?" Muku asked.

"A simple fight. Winner gets both scrolls. Loser fails the test." Miyuki answered. "Orchi, get our Heaven scroll from your bag."

"Miyuki." Ichiro warned.

"Trust me, I got this." Miyuki replied, smiling.

Orchi crawled to her knapsack and pulled out the scroll. "Now what?" she asked.

Miyuki motioned to the side of the tree, where the kunai was embedded. "Place it there." she answered. "Same goes for you three." she glared at the Grass genin.

Muku sighed. "Karin, set the scroll next to their's." he ordered.

The redhead Kunoichi nodded and, slowly, walked to the tree, and placed the Earth Scroll next to Squad Nine's Heaven Scroll.

"So what now?" Ryūzetsu questioned.

Miyuki smiled and pulled out a light blue scroll with the kanji for Water on the front. "We fight." she answered, unsealing the scroll and jumping into the air.

Miyuki bit the underside of her thumb and scraped her blood on the inside. She formed the Ram sign and summoned forth a large force of water. She landed perfectly on the puddle that formed on the ground.

"Stay behind me you two." Miyuki told her teammates. She closed her eyes. "Ninja Art: Hidden Mist Jutsu."

* * *

><p>Soon, a thick mist rolled in, shrouding everything around the six Genin.<p>

"Atta girl!" Ichiro cheered.

Miyuki smiled, her eyes still closed. "Just wait, you haven't seen anything yet." she informed.

Clones suddenly rose from the water surrounding Miyuki, standing perfectly still. Miyuki slowly opened her eyes, which were now glowing red. The water clones suddenly changed into various wild animals.

"You three loose." Miyuki spoke, her voice echoing.

The glow of her eyes intensified as her beasts attacked the three Grass ninja. Their grunts of pain could be heard, as well as one of them screaming. Miyuki gave a nod to Ichiro, who summoned a medium sized boa. The boa wrapped around Karin and sank his fangs into the soft tissue of her shoulder. He proceded to do the same to Muku and Ryūzetsu.

The glow of Miyuki's eyes died down. "It's over." she held her right index and middle fingers inches from her face, "Release." she whispered.

The mist dissipated, revealing the three Grass genin laying on the ground. Ichiro's boa also vanished.

"That's what you get for messing with Squad Nine." Ichiro berated, taking the scrolls.

"Hey, it was Miyuki's genjutsu remember?" Orchi reminded.

Miyuki smiled. "It was nothing." she chuckled. "But hey, that's what happens when you mess with my best friend."

Orchi hugged her tightly. "I owe ya one." she said.

"Okay, touchy-feely, stuff later." Ichiro cut it. "Let's get outta here before Bo's venom wears off."

Orchi and Miyuki nodded. Ichiro and Miyuki helped support Orchi as they moved to their next campsite.

* * *

><p>As the sun was setting, Miyuki was treating Orchi's wounds with her basic knowledge of Medical Ninjutsu.<p>

"Thanks Miyu." Orchi said, as her teammate healed her black eye.

"No sweat." Miyuki replied, lowering her hand from Orchi's eye. "This is what teammates, and friends, are for."

"Now that we have both scrolls, we can make our way to the Tower." Ichiro stated.

"Why don't we get some sleep then head that way first thing in the morning." Miyuki voted.

"I second." Orchi agreed.

"Unanimous." Ichiro followed.

The three genin laid down around the fire and fell instantly asleep, smiles on their faces.


End file.
